elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Redoran's Retreat
Redoran's Retreat is a cave located slightly north-west of Whiterun and is populated by three bandits and a dog. It is also possible part of the miscellaneous quest to retrieve Amren's Sword, amongst other radiant quests. Overview After first entering the cave, the dog may notice the Dragonborn and alert their presence to its master, a bow-wielding bandit to the right. The dog can be killed in one hit, so using a bow is advised. The archer is a low-level bandit, so he is relatively simple to defeat. Killing this bandit will not alert the other bandits in the cave. The bandit protects a chest, as well as some potions. To the left of the bandit is a passageway that leads down to the main chamber of the Retreat, where a bandit is patrolling while the bandit chief works at the far side of the room. The easiest way to deal with the bandit is by an arrow, and this will alert the chief. Alternatively, if the Dragonborn is at a low level and unable to handle the bandit chief, they can attempt to sneak past the patrolling bandit and go for the chest with the quest item. Wait for the bandit to move far to the left, where they will walk into some bones on a string (making a noise). Start sneaking to the right and hide in the shadowed nook against the wall. Wait again for the bandit to come back and move away again. Now, sneak forward to the chest and grab the loot. From this point, it is probably not necessary to sneak any more: Just run for the exit, avoiding the bandit chief. They will not follow the Dragonborn out of the cave. If the chief searches for the Dragonborn, they will hold position where they lose the trail (when the Dragonborn is hidden again); if this is a chokepoint on the map, getting to the treasure unhindered may become impossible. Outside of the cave, on top of the rock formation that the door is fitted into, is an iron ore vein. Notable items *''2920, vol 08 - Last Seed'' – Sneak skill book, and a treasure map for an unknown hidden treasure location. Found on a box near the Bandit Chief in the dead end room. *Amren's Family Sword (one possible location) – Return it to Amren to level up One-Handed and Block skills. Found in the chest by the Bandit Chief in the main chamber. *''Treasure Map IV'' *There are six types of mushrooms inside Redoran's Retreat: fly amanita, bleeding crown, namira's rot, blisterwort, white cap, and imp stool. Trivia *Despite the similarity of name, it is unlikely that the cave bears any relation to House Redoran. *This cave is used in many radiant quests. Bugs *Sometimes, the Dragonborn will be unable to move after exiting Redoran's Retreat. Reloading to an old save or fast traveling will not fix this. *The retreat may be marked as cleared, even if the Dragonborn may have never entered it. Appearances * de:Redorans Zuflucht es:Refugio de Redoran ru:Приют Редорана Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Hold Locations